


Family's Stay Together No Matter What

by FadingShadows881



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Balmeran Hunk (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Olkari Pidge (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingShadows881/pseuds/FadingShadows881
Summary: Shiro is a soldier for the Altean Military. Every time he leaves for a mission or battle, he always looks forward to coming back and spending time with his wife, Allura and 3 kids, Hunk, Lance, and Pidge.One day, he finds something, or should I say, someone to bring into the family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Voltron. All the credit goes to the creators

      "Alright, Shiro. You be careful, now." Allura said, kissing him on the cheek.

      Shiro chuckled. "You know I will." He said.

      "Aww, daddy, do you have to go?" Five year old balmeran Hunk whined.

      "Yeah, daddy, can't you just stay here with us?" Little Altean Lance pouted.

      Shiro smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." He said, crouching down and ruffling Lance's hair.

      After Shiro and Allura got married, they wanted children, but soon they found out that Allura couldn't have children. So, they set their sights on adopting. Hunk's balmera was dying because the galra were taking too many crystals so the inhabitants had to evacuate and Hunk's parents were killed by falling rocks. Shiro was helping during the evacuation and found Hunk. So he and Allura decided to keep him.

      Lance's parents were both in the Military and apperently had died together. That left Lance wandering the streets until Allura found him while shopping and took him home.

      "I got to now," Shiro told Hunk and Lance. "You two be good to mommy until I get back, ok?"

      Lance and Hunk nodded vigorously. "We can take care of mommy and Pidge while you're gone! Right, Hunk?" Lance said.

      "Y-Yeah, that's right, Lance!" Hunk said nervously.

      Shiro smiled. "I know I can count on you two." He gets up and turns to Allura. "I'll see you later." He kisses her then looks down at the 2 year old Olkari in her arms. "Bye." He said gently, kissing her on the forehead.

      He waved goodbye to them once more and left for his ship. He looked back and saw their Altean lion cubs (in Altea it's perfectly normal to have lions. They are equivalent to cats here) in the window, pawing at the glass. They were all there, Black had a paw on the window, Yellow almost seemed to be smiling at him, Green was nestled into Yellow's side, Red was staring at him, and Blue was playing with Red's tail.

      Shiro chuckled as Red swiped at Blue, chasing him off the windowsill. Shiro took in the sight of his home one more time before stepping into his ship and flying away for a month.


	2. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro saves civilians until, well it's time to meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was slightly faster, but I update irregularly.

      Shiro sighed as his military group left the castle. The galra are back to attacking planets, but it seems that they're attacking one of their own planets. No one knows why, but King Alfor dispatched a couple groups to check the area and evacuate people if necessary. After that, they fight off the galra. They will have back up and medical support standing by as well.

      His crew members had a co-captian, Rolo, a scientist, Slav, mechanic, Samuel Holt, and captian, Shiro.

      "What is it, Shiro?" Rolo asked, checking the ships vitals. "Can't wait to see your family?"

       Rolo was right. It has already been 3 weeks and the commander said if they did a good job on this mission, they could go home early.

      "Yeah," Shiro breathed, "I just, can't wait to see my beautiful wife and energetic children."

      "Aww, man." Rolo said, chuckling. "Now you got me thinking of my wife."

      "Oh," Shiro said, "that reminds me. How's Nyma doing?"

      Rolo smiled. "Oh yeah, I didn't tell you guys yet. Well, Nyma's pregnant!"

      "Congratualtions, my friend!" Slav's accented voice echoes from the cockpit.

      "Awesome news, Rolo!" Sam Holts voice sounded from below.

      "That's great, Rolo! Ready to be a father?" Shiro asked.

      Rolo shrugs. "I feel like I'm not ready for it."

      "You'll do fine." Shiro said gently. "I thought I wasn't ready when I first adopted Hunk, but then we got Lance and Pidge and it didn't seem so hard."

       "I guess you're right." Rolo said. After that, they stayed silent for the rest of the trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      "We're entering hostile territory!" Slav called as they neared the planet. "There is a 10% chance that we will burn in the atmosphere and in another reality we-"

      "Thank you, Slav." Shiro cut him off. "Alright guys," he addressed the crew. "First things first, get the civilians to safety then we will regroup and find out what's happening here. Alright?"

      The crew agreed and Shiro turned to Slav. "Stay here with the ship and... uh.. make sure it doesn't spontaneously combust.. or something." He said awkwardly.

      "Will do!" Slav said, saluting. "There is a 32% of that outcome!"

      Shiro sighed. "Whatever." He muttered. "You guys ready?" He asked the team.

      They all nodded seriously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      A couple dobashes later, they were able to land in the war zone. They all ran out of the ship and began directing citizens.

      Shiro nodded to the rest of the team. "Meet back at the ship in one varga! We will regroup here then head back out!"

      "Right!" They shouted back and split up.

      Shiro ran straight to the building that was about to fall over and he led people away from the base and out of the building, making sure no one else was in it.

      His job consisted of helping the elderly, handicapped, and injured to escape pods that will take them off the planet. What confused him was that the civilians were a mix of both Grogonians and Galra. There were even some Hednulians running about. They were mostly women and children but there were some older folks as well.

      Galra sentries were everywhere. Shooting randomly at running people and unfortunately breaking up larger groups. Ships were in the air, attempting to shoot down some escape pods, but the Altean Military stopped most of them.

Luck did not seem to be on their side. It would not be war without casualties. Some pods blew up, raining debris and other things Shiro did not want to mention.

As he raced through the fallen city, he realized there was no one else around. The city could've been a ghost town if not for the metallic shower and smoke and explosions. Shiro quickly cut through the line of sentries and checked his watch. 5 more dobashes until he had to be at the ship.

He turned and began running back, until he heard it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry for the lack of Keith, but he'll be in the next chapter, I promise.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Follow me on Wattpad! I have the same name!

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly came up with idea. I don't know how or why, but I thought it would be cute. I hope you all like it! It's slightly short, but it's only the prolouge


End file.
